S'assumer, et en assumer les conséquences
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Severus aperçoit Harry entrer dans une boutique inhabituelle : tatouage et piercing. Que vient faire ici le parfait Griffondor ? Severus le suit, l'espionne, et en ressort bouleversé. Quand Harry vient finalement le voir... OS HPSS


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouvel OS, dans un style TRES différent de ce que j'ai fait jusque là.

Alors deux choses :

1. Patamoi. ToutaJKR

2. C'est un rating M, pas pour des prunes. Les enfants, ouste.

Les autres, bienvenue, et merci de laisser une review, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir à propos de cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Encore une de ces foutues sorties du week-end à surveiller. Severus commençait à sérieusement saturer : pourquoi est-ce que les adolescents ne pouvaient pas se contenter de rester là où ils étaient, et qu'ils devaient toujours sortir le week-end ? Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement être dans leur salle commune, à faire leur devoir, lire ou jouer aux échecs ? Il ne comprendrait jamais.

Ce qu'il comprenait en revanche très bien, c'est que Dumbledore s'était encore une fois moqué de lui. Il en avait réellement assez de ce fou. Est-ce que le directeur croyait vraiment pouvoir le manipuler, lui ? Un espion était sans doute la personne la plus à même de comprendre les méandres de réflexion de n'importe quelle personne en face de lui, fut-elle un grand mage. Si Severus avait accepté d'encadrer cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce n'était pas « pour éviter aux enfants de devoir se retrouver en face d'un mangemort encore en fuite », Potter les avait tous fait emprisonner, ce morveux.

C'était parce qu'il devait renouveler son stock de whisky. Et pas le whisky Pur-Feu spécial ados boutonneux aux hormones en folie mais le vieux affiné en fut et d'une subtilité incomparable. Or, quand il venait à en manquer, Severus se révélait être d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui n'était pas un cadeau.

C'est donc par un après midi nuageux et horriblement froid que le directeur de Serpentard se rendait au village sorcier, après la horde d'adolescents emmitouflés dans leur écharpe. Et s'il trainait mentalement les pieds, il présentait au monde extérieur son habituel aspect sévère, ses lourdes et chaudes robes noires enveloppées d'une longue cape doublée d'une fourrure discrète mais bienfaisante et d'une douceur à se damner. Il adorait laisser ses mains abimées par la manipulation d'objets coupants et de potions corrosives trainer le long de cette merveille. Et tant pis pour les animaux morts, on n'a rien sans rien.

En arrivant au village, les élèves se dispersèrent en petits groupes, se dirigeant vers leurs magasins favoris. Severus n'avait plus qu'à patrouiller dans les rues, en gardant un œil sur les éventuelles altercations, sur les habituelles confrontations entre maisons. Mais il décida, avant tout, de se rendre chez son fournisseur de liquoreux habituel. Une fois cette assurance d'un réconfort à son retour ancrée avec certitude dans son esprit, il se sentirait sans doute mieux disposé à l'égard des élèves, c'est-à-dire qu'il aurait un comportement sévère et juste, et pas un comportement de tyran en manque de torture.

En sortant de chez le marchand d'alcool, avec la certitude rassurante que son whisky lui serait livré directement à l'école, Severus reprit sa déambulation inutile, s'ennuyant à mourir. Dans ces conditions, quoi de plus intéressant à faire que de repérer les petits vices des élèves, pour pouvoir leurs ressortir en cours, par des insinuations douteuses qui les déstabiliseraient ? Et sa cible favorite était évidemment Mr Parfait Potter. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers chez Honeyduckes, où il était quasiment sûr de le trouver en compagnie de cet ogre de Weasley, il vit sa cible traverser la rue principale pour s'engager sur une voie perpendiculaire.

Le problème, c'est que Potter était seul. Or, Potter n'était jamais seul. Jamais. Le problème, c'est que Potter venait de prendre une rue qui ne présentait – théoriquement – aucun attrait pour un jeune homme de bonne famille et de Griffondor.

**oOo**

Il se mit donc à le suivre discrètement, curieux de voir dans laquelle de ces boutiques mal famées le jeune homme entrerait. Et à sa grande surprise, il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers le salon de tatouage, en poussa la porte et y entra d'un pas décidé. Le professeur était bouche bée dans la rue, à la vue de n'importe quel passant.

Il se reprit rapidement, ce n'était pas parce que Potter se mettait à avoir des actes de marginaux qu'il devait rester au milieu d'un lieu public avec une expression stupide sur le visage. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il devait faire. Mais tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre pendant sa vie lui hurlait de rester ici pour voir ce qui se passerait : toute information est toujours bonne à recueillir. Et son esprit mesquin lui chuchotait que pour Potter, ce n'en était évidemment que plus vrai.

Au bout d'un moment qu'il aurait été bien en peine de mesurer, son élève ressortit de la boutique, le visage marqué à la fois par la satisfaction et par la douleur, ce qui lui donnait un air particulier et plutôt intéressant. Severus en était troublé. Une modification corporelle n'était jamais un acte anodin, il était bien placé pour le savoir, surtout dans le monde sorcier où chacun de ces actes avait forcément une symbolique précise. Et Potter ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, le tatoueur lui aurait forcément expliqué avant de pratiquer son acte. Severus hésita à le suivre de nouveau, mais il supposa qu'il allait rejoindre ses amis. Il choisit plutôt d'aller voir à l'intérieur de la boutique de tatouage, peut-être y apprendrait-il quelque chose.

Il sortit alors de sa cachette, traversa la rue et poussa la porte. Il arriva dans un espace très propre, il était le seul client. Un jeune homme, évidemment tatoué, se présenta à lui. Il était châtain, les cheveux coupés très banalement, mais il portait un débardeur mettant en valeur ses biceps qui auraient été alléchants s'ils n'avaient été le support « d'œuvres » pour le moins discutables, au gout de Severus. Ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa politesse.

- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

Severus inventa rapidement un prétexte à sa venue.

- Je voudrais me faire modifier un tatouage. Mais je voudrais d'abord être sûr que votre boutique est suffisamment propre et en règle. Je ne tiens pas à me faire injecter je ne sais quelle bactérie.

- Bien sûr Professeur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je peux vous montrer le local où nous opérons.

Tout en le suivant, le regard discrètement posé sur l'agréable postérieur en mouvement devant ses yeux, Severus ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Comment savez-vous que je suis professeur ?

- Oh... Le jeune homme avait une voix légèrement embarrassée. Eh bien, vous avez un visage assez connu, Mr Snape. Je ne peux que le supposer, mais je pense que vous venez chez nous pour effacer la marque qui défigure votre avant-bras...

Alors Snape réalisa qu'effectivement, le grand public devait connaître son aspect, depuis que Dumbledore avait jugé bon, dans une déclaration publique, de révéler sa condition d'espion. Alors d'accord, il était ainsi lavé de tout soupçon, mais s'il fallait que tout le monde le reconnaisse... Enfin, il avait quand même donné son prétexte au tatoueur en songeant à la marque de Voldemort.

Mais il ne pensait pas y toucher pour de vrai, il avait suffisamment souffert la première fois, merci bien. Après quelques années à subir le doloris comme remontrance pour le moindre écart de conduite, il ne considérait plus comme lâche de chercher à fuir la douleur. Néanmoins, il ne répondit rien au jeune homme, et se contenta de regarder autour de lui, dans la salle qu'ils avaient atteinte.

Au moins, Potter ne risquait pas d'attraper une quelconque infection à cause de son tatouage : le lieu semblait rigoureusement stérile. Les instruments étaient sous emballages individuels, des bouteilles de désinfectants pour métaux et pour les mains trônaient un peu partout, et le carrelage blanc ne faisait que renforcer cette impression générale de grande propreté. Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un murmure approbateur, tout en se demandant pourquoi il se souciait de la santé de son élève.

- Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions, avant de me décider, dit Snape.

- Autant que vous le jugerez nécessaire, Monsieur.

- Quel type de tatouage pratiquez-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous réalisé récemment ? En parlant ainsi, il espérait évidemment obtenir des informations sur leur dernier patient.

- Eh bien nous réalisons tous les types de tatouages, sur n'importe quelle surface corporelle, en couleur et en noir et blanc, à partir de dessins personnels évidemment, nous refusons de proposer des modèles pour quelque chose d'aussi intime et symbolique. Nous refusons également les scarifications, qui ne sont pas hygiéniquement sûres, mais nous pratiquons par contre facilement les piercings, après en avoir longuement discuté avec le client pour être certain de ses motivations et des implications symboliques et psychologiques.

- Et dernièrement, insista Severus, qu'avez-vous eu à faire ?

- Eh bien, notre dernier client était assez exceptionnel.

Severus retint sa respiration : leur dernier client était évidemment Potter. Ce fichu tatoueur sexy allait quand même lui révéler ce pourquoi il était venu.

- C'était un jeune homme, même très jeune pour ce qu'il demandait. Mais il était très déterminé, et savait absolument ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi il le voulait et quels en seraient les conséquences.

- Oui ? Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Severus. Que Potter pouvait-il bien avoir demandé pour avoir autant impressionné cet homme, qui avait pourtant du en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ?

- Il nous a demandé – je ne vous le révèle parce que je suis sûr de son anonymat, bien évidemment.

Severus hocha la tête impatiemment, anonymat mon œil, le seul intérêt résidait dans cette absence d'anonymat, mais il n'allait pas décourager le vendeur en si bon chemin.

- Il nous a donc demandé un piercing à la langue et un autre sur les organes génitaux, un PA pour être précis, puisque cela semble vous tenir à cœur.

- Attendez, cria presque Severus, vous voulez dire que vous réalisez également les piercings génitaux ? Un PA, c'est bien un Prince Albert, ce piercing du gland ?

- Eh bien, professeur, dit le vendeur avec un sourire en coin, vous paraissez en connaître un rayon, dites-moi.

Severus foudroya l'impudent du regard, autant que cette nouvelle l'avait foudroyé intérieurement. Potter était donc réellement percé, et pas n'importe où ! Severus était totalement désorienté. Il se préoccupa uniquement de garder un visage neutre, répondit vaguement aux dernières questions du tatoueur et prit rapidement une fuite dissimulée sous l'exigence de ses devoirs de professeur. En sortant de la boutique, il se mit à déambuler dans la rue, l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

Il ne pouvait rien surveiller, il ne voyait rien. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer Harry suçant des glaçons pour calmer la douleur et le gonflement de sa langue. Il n'osait pas encore laisser son imagination vagabonder du côté du deuxième piercing de son élève... Il se réjouit d'avoir acheté son whisky, il en aurait effectivement besoin. La fin d'après midi lui parut excessivement longue.

**oOo**

De retour dans ses appartements, un verre de son cher alcool à la main, Severus se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire face à Potter le lendemain, en cours. Quand il se coucha, il avait trop bu. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il y pensa toute la nuit, il en rêva. Le vrai problème était en fait dans la signification de ces piercings, et pas seulement dans leur effet visuel – même si celui- ci était indéniablement efficace.

En effet, comme le tatoueur l'avait rappelé et comme Severus le savait parfaitement, les actes de modification corporelle n'avaient rien d'anodin dans le monde magique. Ils engageaient leur propriétaire à vie. Les retirer était évidemment possible mais infiniment douloureux, et ils laissaient de toute façon des marques qui étaient autant de rappels de la symbolique précédemment exposée sur ce même corps. Ce n'était pas par hasard que Voldemort avait choisi un tatouage comme signe de ralliement et d'appartenance. Et de même, la très savante Hermione s'était refusé à quoique ce soit de ce genre pour les membres de l'AD.

Mais les piercings d'Harry, bien réels, étaient éminemment troublants pour l'homme qu'était Severus. Parce qu'ils portaient une symbolique sexuelle. Se faire ainsi percer était la revendication d'une sexualité affirmée et en marge, surtout dans le monde sorcier. Des signes que le professeur avait appris à connaitre dans sa jeunesse, quand il fréquentait des bars un peu louches pour y trouver de la compagnie pour une nuit. Ils étaient la marque d'une homosexualité exclusivement passive, dans une société où cette appartenance sexuelle était encore largement marginalisée, vue comme une déviance. Alors qu'Harry affiche ainsi ses préférences sur son propre corps, à un âge si jeune malgré tout, cela représentait beaucoup pour Severus. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu le cran d'expliciter son gout pour les hommes. Seuls ses partenaires étaient au courant, et il avait toujours fait attention de les choisir hors de ses cercles familiers, de prendre dans son lit des compagnons qu'il ne croiserait jamais par hasard.

Et Harry, lui, s'était fait percé le sexe, ce qui restait relativement discret puisqu'on n'avait pas pour habitude d'exposer cette partie de son corps dans les couloirs de l'école, mais également sa langue, ce que tout le monde verrait au premier éclat de rire – si les élèves ne le devinaient pas à cause des difficultés à se nourrir que cette intervention déclenchait évidemment. En fait, Severus attendait impatiemment de voir comment le petit déjeuner allait se passer. Mais il redoutait le cours, pendant lequel il devrait faire face à cet élève de plus en plus troublant. Finalement, le morveux n'en était plus un.

**oOo**

Sauf que dans sa classe, Potter se comporta exactement comme d'habitude. Aussi insolent, aussi incapable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, cherchant à apercevoir un éclair métallique entre ses dents. Ses amis avaient également un comportement semblable aux autres jours. Soit Potter était excellent en dissimulation, soit ils étaient au courant depuis longtemps et se révélaient d'une tolérance rare. En fait, Severus s'en apercevait, il était le seul dont le comportement avait changé. Il était obnubilé par Potter, au point d'en oublier ses autres élèves.

Harry finit évidemment par se rendre compte du regard fixé sur lui, lourd et insistant. Il releva la tête pour découvrir que son professeur semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui, et plus précisément de sa bouche. Ce qui, évidemment, le troubla et donc l'amena à faire une bêtise. Il mit une plume de geai au lieu d'une plume de pigeon dans sa potion, qui se mit à bouillonner un peu trop fort. C'est seulement à ce moment que le professeur sembla sortir de sa transe et se mit à lui remonter les bretelles, avant de reprendre sa déambulation habituelle entre les tables.

Mais le jeune homme avait maintenant la puce à l'oreille : est-ce que son professeur pouvait se douter de quoi que ce soit ? Harry ne voyait aucun moyen pour qu'il soit au courant, après tout il avait seulement averti Ron et Hermione afin d'éviter leurs questions gênantes, et il ne les voyait pas aller raconter ce genre d'information personnelle sur tous les toits. Mais le professeur avait réellement un comportement étrange.

**oOo**

Snape n'en pouvait plus. Il s'inquiétait : son propre comportement devenait absurde, il s'en apercevait bien ! Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il suivait Harry partout, sans se faire voir évidemment, cherchait absolument à trouver qui était au courant de ses préférences sexuelles, et surtout, surtout, à découvrir s'il avait un amant attitré, s'il papillonnait au sein de l'école, s'il était chaste. Il voulait absolument tout savoir de sa vie sexuelle et y passait la totalité du temps qu'il ne consacrait pas à ses cours.

Finalement, à l'espionner ainsi, il découvrit bien plus de choses qu'il n'aurait voulu savoir, et qui achevèrent de perturber sa vision du Golden Boy.

A le regarder dormir, il s'aperçut qu'il avait des problèmes de sommeil, de multiples cauchemars.

Mais aussi une libido franchement développée, qui le faisait souvent se réveiller la nuit en proie à des excitations toutes plus... tendues les unes que les autres, et qui l'amenaient fréquemment à se masturber. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester admirer ces moments de grâce, où un corps masculin se révèle toujours dans toute sa splendeur. Le voir ainsi exhibé, l'anneau brillant à l'extrémité de son sexe et les mains vagabondant autour le mettait à chaque fois dans un état pire que le précédent.

Il s'aperçut également qu'il avait des amis d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, qui aurait donné leur vie pour lui, et qui avaient largement su passer au-delà de leurs préjugés pour l'accepter tel qu'il était. Même le sang-pur Weasley semblait admettre sans problème l'homosexualité de Potter. Ils n'en parlaient qu' peine entre eux, toujours avec une grande pudeur et un grand respect, sans hésiter à le taquiner comme n'importe quel ami l'aurait fait à propos des conquêtes de ses proches. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Potter avait effectivement une vie sexuelle existante et affirmée, construite par différentes fréquentations moldues pendant les vacances d'été. Potter ne semblait pas farouche, ce qui le titillait encore plus.

A le regarder étudier, il réaliser que Potter était un excellent élève, qui réussissait sans trop travailler – contrairement son amie Granger qui était une obsédée des devoirs. Potter menait une vie d'adolescent serein, et s'il s'en était donné la peine il aurait facilement pu devenir l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Mais il préférait jouer avec ses amis, faire du quidditch et monter des mauvais coups, plutôt drôles si on n'en était pas l'instigateur. Et Severus fut forcé de reconnaître que seule sa sévérité empêchait Potter d'avoir de meilleurs résultats en potion.

Cependant, il fut extrêmement étonné de voir que son élève – contrairement à ce qu'il pensait – ne semblait pas lui en vouloir outre mesure. Il avait vu Potter expliquer à ses amis, avec une grande maturité, qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui parce que c'était son comportement qui lui avait permis de garder les pieds sur terre quand tout le monde l'avait adulé à la mort de Voldemort. Avoir quelqu'un qui gardait le même comportement était très rassurant.

Il comprit aussi, une bonne fois pour toutes, que Potter n'avait pas grandi comme un enfant gâté mais qu'au contraire il avait eu une enfance malheureuse, qui expliquait un grand nombre de ses problèmes de comportement et d'inadaptation au monde magique. Mais Severus constata que tous ces retards étaient maintenant largement résorbés, et sa connaissance des piercings n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres.

En fait, le professeur était totalement fasciné par son élève, et pas seulement à cause de ses nouveaux bijoux. Il était dans la merde.

**oOo**

- Alors Professeur, qu'avez-vous appris en m'observant, tout ce temps ?

Severus n'en revenait pas. Harry Potter était venu le voir dans ses quartiers, après le repas. Il devait l'avoir discrètement surveillé et l'avoir suivit quand il était sortit de table, c'était la seule solution pour expliquer sa connaissance de l'endroit où il résidait à Poudlard. Il avait entendu toquer à sa porte et, pensant se retrouver face à l'un de ses Serpentards, il avait ouvert la porte dans l'une des tenues décontractées qu'il portait loin des ses chaudrons. Mais il se retrouvait sur le pas de la porte face à un Harry Potter insolent et sexy en diable, sans son uniforme.

- Pardon, Monsieur Potter ? De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Severus, décidé à tester son élève avant de se lancer dans la moindre justification.

- Allons, Professeur, répondit Harry. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne serais pas venu vous voir si je n'avais pas quelque chose de sérieux à voir avec vous.

Severus cessa alors de jouer, cela ne servait à rien. D'un pas en arrière et d'un mouvement du bras, il invita son élève à rentrer dans son appartement.

Harry passa doucement la porte, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de son Professeur. Il arriva dans un salon chaleureux, un tais moelleux occupait le centre de la pièce et était encadré par deux fauteuils profonds, face à une cheminée où ronflait l'habituel feu de cheminée. La pièce était ouverte sur la cuisine par un bar, et plusieurs portes devaient distribuer les autres pièces. L'ensemble était étonnamment accueillant. Harry entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, et Severus passa à côté de lui en un courant d'air. Le professeur s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, et d'un signe du menton incita son élève à s'installer.

Quand Harry se fut assis sur le canapé, un service à thé apparu sur la table basse au milieu. Severus se pencha et servit deux tasses, avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à son élève.

- Je prendrais un peu de lait, et pas de sucre, merci.

- Je vous en prie, répondit Severus en s'exécutant. Quand il tendit la tasse à Harry, il sentit que son élève avançait la main davantage que la situation ne le nécessitait, et la caresse des doigts fins sur sa propre mains ne fit que le troubler un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ramenant sa tasse vers lui, Harry repris :

- Mais vous devez déjà le savoir, Professeur, que c'est ainsi que je bois mon thé. De même que vous connaissez la marque de mon gel douche, de mon parfum, la couleur de mes caleçons, ainsi que celle de mon pyjama.

- Vous ne portez pas de pyjama, Monsieur Potter, dit Severus.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Effectivement ! Et je pense que vous aimez cela. Alors, qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Que j'avais sans doute eu tord ces dernières années, et que vous ne m'en vouliez pas pour ça. Le reste n'est qu'accessoire, ou presque, répondit Severus. Mais comment m'avez-vous vu ? Après tout, et je vais vous semblez orgueilleux, je suis un espion...

Severus s'autorisait à être naturel. Devant cet élève, qui l'avait percé à jour, dans ses propres appartements, en tenue de ville, il n'avait aucune raison de conserver son aspect sarcastique.

- Vous êtes un espion, mais je vous trouble, dit Harry. Je vous fais perdre vos moyens, je vous rends humain et fragile.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, Monsieur Potter, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Severus. Qu'auriez vous, jeune homme, de plus que les autres et qui me ferait perdre des moyens qui ne me font pas défaut face à Voldemort lui-même ?

- Ceci, peut-être ? Harry tira la langue, révélant la bille argentée qui ornait sa bouche.

Severus déglutit, et fixa le bijou qu'il voyait pour la première fois de si près. La blessure était totalement cicatrisée, la langue avait une couleur rosée et luisante extrêmement attirante. La brillance du métal répondait à celle des dents.

- Ceci, effectivement, avoua le professeur.

- Mais je suis curieux de savoir, Monsieur, comment vous avez pu savoir que j'avais ces piercings.

- Eh bien, dit Severus d'une voix basse, je ne dois pas être un si mauvais espion que ça, pour que vous n'ayez rien remarqué. Je vous ai suivi, évidemment. A la boutique de Pré-au-Lard.

- A la boutique ? Vous étiez là ? Harry était extrêmement surpris. Il n'avait effectivement rien vu, et ne ce serait jamais douté que Severus était au courant depuis le tout premier jour.

- Oui, reprit le professeur. Vous êtes sorti avec un visage... particulier. Qui m'a troublé, comme vous le dîtes. Je me demandais quelle modifications corporelle avait bien pu vous tenter, vous que je croyais alors être un parfait Griffondor heureux et gâté.

- Et ?

- Et... Ce n'est rien de dire que j'ai été surpris. Le pierceur m'a expliqué ce qu'il vous avait fait. Je suis ressorti de la boutique avec la seule idée de voir ce qu'il en était, sur votre corps. Vous connaissez la suite, acheva Severus en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Harry regarda son professeur. S'il avait été si perturbé en apprenant pour ses piercings, c'est qu'il devait connaître leur signification, et donc qu'il était lui-même du côté de ceux qui aiment les hommes. S'il s'en était douté depuis qu'il l'avait surpris à le mater avec un manque de discrétion flagrant, en avoir la confirmation alors qu'il était assis juste ne face de lui le rendait tout chose. A son tour d'être troublé.

Il décida de le tester. En fonction de sa réaction, il aviserait. Et en attendant, il croisait les doigts pour que ce sombre, misanthrope et sexy professeur en pince pour lui. Il espérait vraiment ne pas dormir seul ce soir, et plus jamais ensuite.

**oOo**

Alors il s'enfonça dans le canapé, ancra son regard dans les yeux de Severus, et tira doucement la langue. Il se lécha lentement les lèvres, les humectant, puis joua avec son piercing. Le métal résonnait contre ses dents, puis venait s'appuyer sur la chair tendre de ses lèvres.

Et Severus réagit. Il rougit. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sans cesser son petit manège, il se délectait de la vue des joues colorées et du regard trouble qu'il avait en face de lui. Finalement, Severus croisa les jambes, en un signe qu'Harry ne pouvait que reconnaître : il tentait de dissimuler le signe trop visible de son excitation.

Harry reprit la parole d'une voix rendue rauque par l'attente.

- Professeur ? Vous plairait-il de ... de voir l'autre ?

- Monsieur Potter ! Êtes-vous bien conscient de ce que vous dites ? s'écria Severus d'une voix tremblante. Il était sur des charbons ardents.

- Eh bien... Le jeune homme décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Provocant il avait commencé, provocant il continuerait.

- Je vous propose de me déshabiller devant vous, de vous montrer de mon plein gré ce que vous avez déjà vu plusieurs fois. Je veux que vous regardiez, je veux vous voir, et je veux que vous y touchiez.

Et alors Severus se réveilla. Son regard se fit prédateur. Si Potter voulait s'amuser à ça, il allait s'amuser avec lui. Il se redressa, et fixa son élève.

- Monsieur Potter, vous jouez avec le feu. Vous me tentez si bien que je ne peux que répondre positivement. Cependant, je suggèrerais quelques améliorations à votre programme. Vous et moi connaissons la signification de vos bijoux. J'ai très envie de voir si vous y serez fidèle...

- Je suis à votre disposition, Professeur, murmura Harry en écartant les bras.

Severus s'approcha doucement, et se mit debout entre les genoux de Harry. Il se pencha en avant, approchant son visage de celui de son élève. Son souffle glissait sur les joues recouvertes d'une barbe légèrement piquante, il se rapproche de la bouche et effleura les lèvres des siennes. A sa grande surprise, Harry vint immédiatement à sa rencontre et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

Laissant sa langue pénétrer la bouche de son élève, il eut la surprise de la sensation du métal. Inhabituel, excitant, doux et dur. Son érection durcit encore dans son pantalon, et il gémit. Harry leva la main et appuya l'arrière de sa tête, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux longs et jouant de sa langue à caresser l'intérieur de la bouche de son partenaire.

Severus se dégagea, rouge et haletant, et tira sur les mains d'Harry pour le faire se lever. Une fois debout face à face, il se mit à le déshabiller, ressentant une urgence extraordinaire. Il enleva le pull et le tee-shirt en même temps, respirant brutalement à la vision du torse qui lui était révélé. Ses mains se posèrent sur la peau chaude, descendirent, ses doigts firent le tour du nombril et suivirent la piste tracée par les poils noirs, en direction du bouton du pantalon. Ils dégagèrent le tissu de cet obstacle, et descendirent le pantalon en même temps que le caleçon.

Harry dégagea ses pieds, et se retrouva dressé dans toute sa splendeur, orné, fier, admiré. L'anneau argenté était déjà humide, et le souffle du jeune homme était erratique. Le regard de Severus ne voulait pas quitter le bijou, et bientôt ses mains le rejoignirent.

Comme pour répondre au vœu d'Harry, le professeur se mit à jouer doucement avec le petit morceau de métal, puis avec la chair brulante alentour. L'élève avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du professeur, et la tension qu'il dégageait montrait assez à quel point il appréciait le traitement.

Sans avoir besoin d'autres incitations que les gémissements légers qui se répandaient dans la pièce, Severus fut bientôt à genoux, honorant de sa bouche l'offrande du garçon. La sensation était inhabituelle, et d'autant plus excitante. La langue s'infiltrait dans l'anneau avant de courir le long du sexe, le métal se réchauffait au contact de la salive et cliquetait contre les dents. Levant les yeux, Severus eut la vision la plus érotique de sa vie : Harry haletant, la bouche ouverte pour plus d'air, qui ne cherchait pas à retenir ses gémissements et ses gestes d'appréciations. Il sentait les jeunes mains dans sa chevelure, et il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'à ce moment.

Quand Harry commença à bouger ses hanches sans pouvoir se retenir, Severus se releva, sans tenir compte du gémissement de frustration, et dit :

- A votre tour, jeune homme, déshabillez-moi.

A la surprise de son professeur, le jeune homme ne se leva pas. Il resta assis, et juste à la hauteur, il attaqua directement par le bouton du pantalon. En baissant la braguette, il appuya innocemment sur le renflement dessous, provoquant un frisson irrépressible. Il fit délicatement descendre le pantalon le long des cuisses, puis regarda Severus dans les yeux en lui faisant signe d'enjamber le vêtement. Ce faisant, Severus se retrouva encore plus près d'Harry. Et ce dernier le remercia par une caresse de sa bouche, un souffle chaud et humide. Enfin, il s'empara de l'élastique du caleçon et l'enleva avec une urgence accrue. Sans prévenir, il s'empara alors du sexe qui lui faisait face et le prit dans sa bouche.

Severus gémit comme il ne l'avait fait. La surprise, la chaleur, la sensation inhabituelle du piercing étaient incroyable. Ce fut à son tour de se raccrocher à la chevelure de son talentueux amant, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au bout de quelques instants, Severus dut lui demander de s'arrêter, d'une voix rauque.

Alors Harry se leva, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son professeur, et l'entraina dans un baiser étourdissant. Severus se détacha de sa bouche le temps de murmurer un sort de lubrification, puis dirigea ses doigts vers les fesses gourmandes. Harry leva une jambe, l'accrocha à la hanche de son amant et s'ouvrit ainsi à la main curieuse et attendue. Il soupira quand un premier doigt le pénétra, gémit au deuxième et supplia au troisième.

Severus l'allongea sur le canapé, et s'allongea sur lui. Un contact si intime, la surface de leurs deux corps parfaitement jointe, leurs érections se frottant l'une à l'autre, ce n'était pas loin de la perfection. Et quand Severus pénétra Harry, la perfection fut atteinte, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, attentifs et perdus dans le plaisir tout à la fois, leurs souffles se faisaient incohérents et passaient de la bouche de l'un à celle de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient, se mordillaient, leurs mains s'accrochaient désespérément. Et sans jamais changer de position, dans l'urgence de leur première fois ensemble, ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

D'abord Harry, aidé par la main de Severus, puis le professeur, entraîné par les gémissements indécents de son amant et par l'air purement débauché inscrit sur son visage.

**oOo**

Harry se rhabillait. Il était hors de question qu'il passe la nuit dans l'appartement de son professeur. Trop risqué, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas que cela se sache, leur histoire ne concernaient qu'eux.

Alors qu'il remontait son caleçon, il sentit le regard de Severus posé sur lui. Il releva la tête pour voir son amant nonchalamment appuyé sur un coude, au milieu du lit défait. Cette vision le fit sourire de bonheur. Et avisant la direction des yeux de Severus, il joua une dernière fois, l'air de rien, avec son bijou. Quand Severus laissa échapper un grognement, il éclata de rire et finit de remonter son vêtement.

Le professeur rit avec lui, et regarda la chair disparaître progressivement avec un sentiment de perte. Cependant, il le savait, il assisterait à ce spectacle de nombreuses autres fois. La chair apparaissant, la fusion des corps, et la nudité disparaissant de nouveau, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Le dernier baiser cliquetant fit prendre conscience à Severus qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ça. Il retint Harry un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et murmura contre sa bouche :

- Fidèle à la signification de tes bijoux, Harry, sans aucun doute. Bon choix.

- Est-ce là un compliment, Professeur ? le taquina son amant.

- C'en est un. Je t'admire d'assumer ce que contre quoi j'ai lutté toute ma vie.

- Mais le mérite t'en revient. C'est grâce à mes fantasmes sur toi que j'ai trouvé de porter les signes de mon homosexualité. Alors tu n'as plus qu'à m'aider à ne pas regretter.

- Jamais tu ne regretteras, je serais là.

- Alors toi non plus, tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir ouvert ce soir. Je serais là, moi aussi, finit Harry.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Je me demande vraiment ce que vous pouvez penser de ça !

A bientôt !


End file.
